


The Parent Trap (1998)

by gushingCoolness



Category: Homestuck, The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: F/F, FIRST FIC ATTEMPT, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unfinished, daves bro fucking sucks next question, feel free to read my shitty writing, im porblay not gonna finish this because i started it last april andi havent even finished it so :(, may continue if i get the motivation!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gushingCoolness/pseuds/gushingCoolness
Summary: Dave and Rose are sent to a summer camp, where they discover that they are twins. They decide to switch places and mayhem ensues.





	The Parent Trap (1998)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my little friend karlos uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+little+friend+karlos+uwu).

The car stopped abruptly, causing Dave’s head to hit the seat in front of him.  
“Get out.”  
Dave quickly unbuckled and grabbed his things from the trunk, as soon as he closed it the car sped off, leaving him alone in this strange place, miles away from home.  
He looked in the crowd for a familiar face, or even a indicator of what to do. He saw a camp counselor pointing kids to their cabin, that must be what he needs to do. He slowly stepped towards one, and he looked up at the tall figure. They were a teenager, probably around 16.  
They grinned at him “Hi there, little man, what’s your name”  
Dave gulped. “Uhm… Dave Strider.”  
A few seconds pass by as they look at a clipboard. “Oh! There you are, you’re in cabin 2b, right over there.”  
“Thanks”  
As soon as he got that out he was GONE. He went into the cabin, chose the bed in the far-right corner, and sat down. It was a bunk bed, and he chose the bottom. He took out his pillow and his blanket from his backpack and curled up hugging the pillow, drifting off to sleep.  
This was going to be a very long 3 weeks.

They were almost at camp, Rose blasting Evanescence on her mp3 player, John and jade making enthusiastic chatter, and Dad Egbert and Mom Lalonde deep in conversation. The car stopped and they stepped out of the car, Mom Lalonde being sure to hug and kiss all of them, and the same for Dadbert. 

“I promise it won’t be to long, it’ll be fun, Rosey.” She smiled at her daughter, rose couldn’t help but smile back. Mom Lalonde pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead all over.  
Dad Egbert pulled everyone into a group hug and looked at them sternly. “No causing any trouble, ok? I’m looking at you, John.” That gained a little ‘Hey!’ from him but everyone else agreed easily.  
Rose gave Dadbert a fast hug. “thank you, step-father” she added a hint of sarcasm to that last word, still feeling weary of him just barging into the family like that.  
Jade hung onto johns arm and rose walked next to them. “This is gonna be SOOO fun!” Jade said happily. “I LOVE the outdoors!” John didn’t quite agree. “As long as I’m able to get into some shenanigans, I’m game.”  
Rose smiled, “You better invite me, I am a woman of shenanigans myself, dear step-brother”  
John glared “Stop calling me that!”

They all told the camp counselor their names, and they were pointed to their designated cabins.  
John was set to 2b, and Rose and Jade were set to cabin 1a.  
“C’mon rose, lets go unpack!” Jade pulled Rose away to their cabin, and now john was alone.  
John yelled after them, “At least I don’t have to be with you stinky girls anymore!!” Jade turned around and stuck her tongue out at him while rose chuckled. 

John made his way to his cabin and stepped inside. It was a 4 people cabin, two bunk beds on either side. 3 people were already there, an angry looking kid was getting his ass beat at Mario kart by some kid in 3d glasses, and a kid already passed out on his bed.  
Luckily, the sleeping kid chose the bottom bunk, so no one was getting these hands tonight.

After a little while of fighting over the top bunk, rose gave in. “I didn’t want the top bunk anyway”  
Jade gave her a giant toothy grin, “Yeah right!! I win!” She quickly scampered to the top and started making her bed.  
Rose sat down and crossed her arms, observing the room for what it is. It was a small room with 2 bunkbeds on each side, a few windows, and a wooden end table riddled with splinters in the middle of it all.  
Her mp3 player beeped, it was running low on battery.  
She looked around, anywhere. “No electricity?!” Rose pouted, she’s usually calm and collected, but how is she going to listen to her jams now?  
Jade rolled her eyes “Of course those no electricity, silly, it’s the wilderness!”  
About 20 minutes after they arrived, 2 more girls walked into the cabin, One was very tall and very beautiful, she had short black curly hair and wore a black shirt tucked into a long red skirt, the other girl had long unkept black hair, she was wearing a shirt that said ‘Gamer gurl’ on it with a black leather jacket over it, she had glasses on but one of the lenses was tinted black.  
The tall girl held a hand out to rose. “Hello, I’m Kanaya”  
Rose sputtered, and quickly took her hand to shake it.  
The other girl rolled her eyes dramatically. “I’m Vriska, and I call top!!” Kanaya gasped in betrayal as her beloved friend stole the top bunk for herself.  
“But I want the top!” this meant nothing to the evil girl, who in response just stuck her tongue out and smiled a wicked grin on her face.  
This was going to be a very long 3 weeks. 

The 8 am bell rang for breakfast, calling all campers to the dining hall. 

Dave awoke with a start, sitting up with speed and in a fighting stance. The kid across from him raised an eyebrow at him as he put his shoes on.  
“Whats your problem?” He said with a raspy voice.  
Dave responded with silence as he slowly came back to reality, looking around the room and observing his cabin mates.  
A short kid jumped down from the top bunk, scaring the shit out of him.  
“Hi! I’m John!!” Dave observed the motherfucker, he couldn’t help but find him familiar.  
“John… Egbert?”  
The kid stared a bit before slowly speaking. “Dave Strider??”  
Dave smiled, a flood of relief coming over him. He held out his fist for a fistbump, and John happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers, remember to like and subsricrbe. let me know if you like it!! feel free to comment feedback/critisism. im very untalented as a writer and itd be very helpful! my tumblr is paintingparadox if u wanna say the feedback there or want to look me in the eyes and beat me to death. have a nice day you funky lil worm. also ao3 fucked up my formatting and i have no idea how to fix it. someone pls teach me how to fucking use ao3


End file.
